fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elyrie
Elyrie '''is a renowned demon-hunter known for having single-handedly pushed back an assault by '''The Arcane Legion. '''She was born with angelic blood and fought as one of Earth's secret agents against the other planes, being Heaven, Hell and Purgatory. Born with angelic blood she is known for having been a major asset of Heaven and Earth, but a wanted outlaw on Purgatory and Hell. She is famous for having killed many demons, entire armies of Hell, from trolls to sirens, she was crowned as Saint Elyrie and was even given the name ''The Nun of Guns'''''. She is the mother of Jonathan and Robert Ostara, who are known as The Unbelonging and The Arbiter respectively. She eventually dies in a Church somewhere in Barbados, having been mortally wounded by Balthazar Richmonds, AKA The Condottiere, who was hired by The Dreamer. History Elysium "Elyrie" Ostara was born in some time in the early 1970s, her mother was the leader of a secret earthly all-female organization associated with Heaven known as The Seraphic Sorority. Her father is unknown, although some speculate it could be the archangel Gabriel, but not much else is known. Elyrie was raised to become the best of her class, she was literally bred for the Seraphic Sorority, a quick, witty and precise marksman, she was cold and merciless, like any other killer should be, however due to this form of parenting she did not get to be much of a child, and was constantly on her toes to impress her mother. Due to these things she always felt empty and alone, empathic thoughts were strange to her and her subconscious yearning for some sort of affection troubled her whenever she was out of battle. One day their base was attacked by Hell's forces, who managed to find out where it was thanks to The Rune, but fortunately they were informed by angelic scouts beforehand, and all immediately began to prepare for leaving, however, due to the large-scale rush Elyrie was left unattended, and when the attack broke out earlier than expected, Elyrie was abandoned by her own mentors and mother, this gave her serious abandonment issues which also made her afraid of losing those she had a personal relationship with, worsening her mental conditions. The abandoned eleven year old girl was found however by the Immanuelist society, who at the time was lead by Joe Goldman, the father of Sabbath Clyde. She continued her training there and more importantly, that is where she finally got the affection she had long since been craving. When she was 25, she meets a new member of the society named Cletus Cleech, an expert gunslinger from the UK, raised by the Orthodox Catholic Secret Society (O.C.S.S.). The two became close over time, and when she was 27 they began dating, one faithful night they made love and she became pregnant with twins, who would go on to become Jonathan (the Unbelonging) and Robert (The Arbiter). But when she thought that all was well, the worst truly did happen, the day she finds out she was pregnant was the day Cletus mysteriously disappeared without trace or notice, Elyrie was said to be incredibly wracked with grief, but out of her love for her children with Cletus she persevered, due to the trauma she experienced due to Cletus's sudden disappearance, she was incredibly clingy towards her children. She would never learn that Cletus Cleech, the man she loved, was actually The Punishment in disguise. It is later revealed that she died at age 43, some time in 2015 in a Church somewhere in Barbados due to a grievous and deep slash wound from her abdominal area to her left side, all done by The Condottiere, who ambushed her when she was on a mission to find one of the The Worker's secret tool shops. She was cremated by the Immanuelist church, and her services were attended by everyone, even angels in disguise, as well as her two loving children, Jonathan and Robert.Category:Characters Category:Holy Piercer Character Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters